Chemical Reactions
<< Episode 24 Episode 26 >> Episode N°25 – Chemical Reactions A new teacher has arrived at school and there's no more time for fun and games! Your future science classes plan to be quite serious! Who will be your lab partner? Will you remain concentrated despite your other projects? Video Preview Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode25-Lysander Castiel.jpg Episode Guide Official Guide Episode N°25 – Chemical Reactions Wiki Unofficial Guides The Science Placement Test 1. In the periodic table of elements, what does “Ag” stand for? * A. Argon * B. Silver + * C. Seaborgium 2. Who invented the Bunsen burner? * A. Peter Desaga * B. Robert Wilhelm Bunsen + * C. Michael Faraday 3. What is an ion? * A. An electrically charged monoatomic or polyatomic chemical species. + * B. The association between several identical or different atoms that are linked together to form an electrically neutral ensemble. * C. A failed chemical experiment. 4. A Lewis structure defines the localisation of the electrons on or between the atoms... * A. ...Bomb. * B. ...and only takes into account one type of electron * C. ...of a molecule. + 5. Among these qualities, which defines you the best? * A. My sense of humor * B. Delicacy * C. Seriousness 6. Your motivation concerning this class: * A. Less than 50%. * B. About 50%. * C. More than 50%. 7. Your favorite type of color: * A. Warm colors * B. Neutral colors * C. Cool colors 8. You expect your friends to: * A. Make you smile. * B. Give you an example to follow. * C. Be on the same wavelength as you. ---- This test determines who your lab partner will be. Possible combination to have Rosalya as your lab partner: 1. B 2. B 3. A 4. C 5. A 6. C 7. A 8. C Possible combination to have Melody as your lab partner: 1. A 2. C 3. C 4. A 5. A 6. A 7. C 8. A Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy = NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''I have to admit that I'm not convinced by Ms. Delanay's methods...」 * A. Because you are scared to be next to someone you don't like? = * B. Do you think she is a bad teacher? - * C. I'm a little scared of her... + ---- 'Castiel' 「''Yeah. That teacher is old school. Soon she will have us lining up two by two and holding hands before class.」 * A. It sounds like you are scared of her... = * B. Ha ha! I think it's funny! + * C. I can already imagine you holding Nathaniel's hand... - ---- 'Jade' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Dajan' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Lysander' 「''Hmm... She is pretty direct...」 * A. And that test, did it inspire you? =/+? * B. That's the least one could say! 「''I found it a bit harsh to give it to us right off the bat. It was pretty unsettling.」 * A. I was scared at first, but then I found it kind of funny. = * B. Oh, I'm sure you did great. * C. I'm sure I bombed it... ---- 'Leigh' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Dake' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Alexy' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Armin' 「''*Mumble*''」 * A. What's wrong? Are you angry? + * B. What's wrong? Did you bomb your test? * C. What's wrong? Are you worried about your partner? - * I'm guessing you don't know where we can get the outfit for science class...? = * Do you know how to do anything else besides playing games? * (Don't ask anything.) ---- 'Kentin' 「''And that test was the last thing I expected.」 * A. What did you answer for the first question? * B. What did you choose as the quality that best defines you? = (More Dialogue) 「''Delicacy...」 * A. (Smile) =/+? * B. (Frown) + * C. (Laugh) 「''Normal, Alexy is too busy imagining horrible things to pay attention to anything around him...」 * A. That's not his style... * B. And what horrible things is his talking about? + * C. I don't care about your stories. All I want to do is find those stupid lab coats for science class... ---- 'Iris' 「''And you, $Pseudo, what did you think?」 * A. All I know is that I'm excited to start some experiments. It will be fun. + * B. I didn't like the personal questions. * C. I was surprised by the teacher's attitude. She should cool down a bit. * D. I just hope that I'll be next to someone I like. ---- 'Amber' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Li' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Charlotte' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Rosalya' 「''That test was ridiculous. There was no logic to it.」 * A. I agree. I didn't understand anything... * B. There surely was, but I don't know much about that kind of logic... * C. Of course there was! = (More dialogue) 「''Oh yeah, what kind?」 * A. It's like those love compatibility tests in magazines. * B. Did you not listen at all? The teacher explained everything earlier... - ---- 'Melody' 「''Don't forget. I don't think Ms. Delanay will let you into class without it. She seemed pretty serious about this.」 * If you want my opinion, she seems pretty serious about everything. * Don't worry, I'll remember. Thanks for the information! = ---- 'Violette' 「''Dialogue」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Kim' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Capucine' 「''I'm pretty good at science.」 * A. How's your head, today? Not feeling too big? * B. Yeah, and I'm the aqua-pony champion. - ---- 'Deborah' 「''Dialogue」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Nina' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Lucy' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Peggy' 「''I have lots of information. That's not the problem...''」 * A. What is it then? * B. If you need to talk, I'm here, you know... = * C. Uh, we all have problems... That's not a reason to come pout in the basement. Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Name certain dialogues, statements, or other content from the episode that appear on the original French version, but were removed or changed on My Candy Love due to censoring. Use this section ONLY if something has been censored in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if trivia is present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:General wiki templates Category:Episode List